Nowadays, rather than purchasing physical media, consumers increasingly access media contents directly from content providers, such as a cable provider or an online provider, including subscription-based content providers and transactional content providers. Conventionally, subscription-based content providers allow users to access a predetermined library of content during a limited availability window, and transactional content providers allow users to access purchased media contents.